tentativas de um jantar em familia
by Laslus
Summary: Rose finalmente resolve apresentar o noivo, scorpius para os pais, só não pensava que teria tanta confusão. Leia!


Oiii leitores! Entao, essa fic se passa quando Rose vai apresentar a familia do noivo ao seus pais, mais precisamente ao Rony..MUAHAHAHAHAHHA

Essa fic foi escrita por: laslus e Julia-granger-malfoy :D espero que gosteeem!

XxxxOxxxX

Draco, Astória e Scorpius aparataram na frente de uma casa, que, de acordo com Scorpius era a casa de sua noiva, muito bem vestidos. Draco subiu os degraus que davam para a porta da frente e tocou a campainha.

A porta se abriu e uma cabeça ruiva surgiu sorrindo.

—Olá sejam bem...

Rony olha Malfoy com um ar de desprezo.

—Malfoy?—ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

—Weasley?

Uma nova cabeça ruiva, dessa vez feminina aparece atrás de Rony.

—Scorpius!

Rose passou pelo pai e se jogou nos braços do noivo, que a beijou apaixonadamente. Rony e Draco os olharam com raiva.

—Tire as mãos dela seu tarado filho da puta! — gritou Rony indo em direção ao casal.

—Filho da puta é você — disse Draco defendendo o filho —que teve 6 irmãos!

Quando Rony estava prestes a partir para cima de draco [N/A note-se que o casal continua se agarrando num canto] aparece Hermione na porta.

—Draco! —Ela diz sorrindo — Que surpresa!

—Oi Hermione — Ele diz retribuindo o sorriso. — Também não esperava te encontra aqui.

Rony parou o que estava fazendo e virou para encarar Hermione.

—_Draco_? Desde quando vocês são _íntimos_ assim?

Hermione e Draco ficaram vermelhos até as orelhas, e um silencio constrangedor pairou sobre eles. [n/a e o casal _ainda_ se agarrando]

—Bem...Sabe... eh... bem...—disse Hermione quebrando o silencio — É que era minha despedida de solteira... e o Draco estava no bar também... e...

O tom de voz de Hermione ia diminuindo. Rony estava vermelho de raiva, não sabia em quem pulava primeiro: no Malfoy ou na Hermione.

—Como assim Hermione?— disse o ruivo irritado.

—Bem... Foi culpa da Gina sabe..

—Totalmente culpa dela —completou Draco roxo

—O que quê a Gina fez? — perguntou uma voz familiar.

Todos se viraram para olhar e Harry estava parado perto deles com uma expressão séria estampada no rosto.

—Potter?— perguntou Draco — o que você está fazendo aqui?

—Te pergunto o mesmo Malfoy! —respondeu Harry

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas achou melhor não. Harry se vira pro canto e vê o casal [ainda] se agarrando.

—AH! Aleluia! Eles finalmente contaram pra você Rony!— disse Harry se referindo ao casal.

—Espera ai... Você também sabia deles? — disse o Ruivo confuso.

—Ah é claro! — falou Harry entusiasmado sem perceber o sinal de NÃO da Hermione — Onde vocês acham que eles se encontravam nas férias? Mione vivia levando eles pra lá, e como Alvo é amigo do Scorpius, ele sempre ia pra lá e...

Foi quando ele notou Hermione fazendo, desesperadamente, sinal para Harry cala-a-boca.

—Quem quer um café? — perguntou Hermione tentando disfarçar

—Eu quero!—disse Draco —Até ajudo a preparar.

Draco entrou na casa e foi puxando Hermione pela cintura em direção a cozinha. Mas foram interrompidos pelo Rony que puxou a esposa.

—MINHA esposa! — gritou possessivamente

Astória finalmente entrou na conversa.

—Hermione.. Quando foi sua despedida de solteira?

—Foi dia 14 de abril de 2000 —respondeu ela — porque?

—Draco — disse ela séria olhando para o marido —nós já éramos casados.

Draco mordeu o lábio.

—Então mione aquele café ainda tá de pé?

—Mione?— disse nervoso.—MIONE? Toda essa intimidade veio de uma só noite?

Hermione e Draco ficaram mais vermelhos.

—Er... Petrificos totalus — murmurou Hermione com a varinha apontada pro marido.

Draco copia Hermione, atacando sua mulher e Harry. O olhar de Draco vai do corpo do Rony, até Hermione

—Obliviate?— pergunta ele

—Fechado.

—Quer sair amanha? —perguntou Draco com um sorriso no rosto

—Claro, _Malfoy_.

Rose e Scorpius finalmente se desgrudam. O olhar de Rose cai sobre o pai no chão.

—O que houve?

—Filha? —perguntou a morena nervosa —ainda está ai? Não houve nada, vai lá dentro com o Scorpius tomar... um café.

—Você gosta de um café né? —perguntou Draco risonho.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Deu vontade de fazer :p espero que gostem! E comentem! Nessa fic vc pode comentar se não tiver conta :D

Beijos

Luisa (laslus) e Julia (Julia-granger-malfoy)


End file.
